


Genuine

by EmberGlows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, the chronicles of momboss and a beat cop, this is supposed to take place when mako is single and sleeping at the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako really is a great cop. Lin grudgingly approves.</p>
<p>(Written for Mako Appreciation Weekend 2014.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine

“I’m heading out. Reports?” Lin locked her office door, calling to Mako over her shoulder.

“Reviewed and in your inbox,” he answered quickly from his desk, jerking up and saluting as she walked over. “You can look them over tomorrow.”

Lin grunted her approval. “What about the new recruits?”

“Training started last week. Most of them look promising, except a few.” At Lin’s raised eyebrow, Mako cleared his throat and continued. “Background checks turned up shifty, so I’m… notifying the Deputy. Whether or not he denies their applications is up to him.”

“Shifty background checks?” Lin smirked lopsidedly. “This coming from the kid who played bookie for the Triple Threats?”

Mako’s face darkened. “That was a long time ago,” he said lowly.

Shrugging, Lin turned on her heel and started to walk out of the deserted station, effectively ending the conversation. “Have a good night, kid,” she said in a bored tone, almost as an afterthought, before closing the door behind her.

Mako closed his eyes and sat heavily in his chair, hearing it groan in protest. He held his head in his hands tiredly for a few moments atop his desk. With a sigh, he straightened up and pulled the towering stack of last month’s speeding tickets towards him. He began to record the information, listening only to the weary scratch of his pen in the ledger and the tick of Lu’s watch from where he’d forgotten it on his desk before clocking out.

“Kid.” Lin’s voice rang out in the silence many moments later, and Mako jumped. She was leaning against the office’s front doorway, arms crossed. Mako started to stand up and salute, but she snorted and waved him off. “No need for that. Schedule says you’re off-duty.” She frowned. “You  _are_  off-duty, right?”

“Yeah.” Mako nodded, again dropping into his chair. “Yeah, I am.”

Her frown deepened. “Then what the hell are you still doing here? You won’t get paid overtime, if that’s what you’re hoping.”

Mako gave a laugh. “Nah, it’s not that, don’t worry.” Lin’s hard look stated that he continue. He gestured to the tickets. “It’s just that these need to be put in the ledger, as always.”

“Yeah, but those aren’t due for two weeks.” Lin straightened off the doorframe and walked over, stopping right in front of his desk. “Why so eager?” she asked suspiciously.

“It’s my job,” Mako answered plainly with a shrug. “I like this stuff.”

“Huh.” Lin stared at him oddly for a moment, head tilting to one side. “The kid likes paperwork.”

Mako shrugged again, unsure of what to say.

The chief smiled in her usual unamused way. “You remind me a lot of someone, kid.”

“Who?”

“Me.” Lin sat on the edge of his desk. “I used to be a beat cop too, you know. Slept under my desk, like you do.” Mako started to protest, but she cut him off. “Shut up, kid, don’t deny it. I can see your sleeping bag beside your feet.” Mako reddened. She narrowed her eyes, thinking. “You like being a cop, don’t you?”

Mako smiled, perhaps a bit fondly, in spite of the conversation. “I love it.”

“Why?” Lin’s simple question threw him off guard.

“Well… erm, I guess it’s be-because of the…”

Lin rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. You love helping people, don’t you? Want to uphold the law at any and all costs?” Mako looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded his agreement. Lin grunted at that, and heaved herself off his desk.

She disappeared into her office, unlocking the door, and returned in a few seconds. “Forgot my wallet,” she muttered, locking it again. She walked back, past Mako’s desk and to the main entrance. Mako returned to his work, but looked up again at her heavy sigh. She’d returned to her original position of leaning against the doorframe. “You know what, kid? You’re a genuine cop.” Her tone sounded almost mournful, as though being a good police officer was the worst curse imaginable. There was silence for a moment, and Lin drew her eyebrows together thoughtfully, seemingly unsure of what else to say. “Not sure if that’s a good or bad thing,” she added quickly. “But just letting you know. You’re one of the cops who sticks straight with it their whole life. Doesn’t get crooked, or soft.” Her frown deepened, and it was clear that she felt uncomfortable giving praise. “But don’t you dare let that get to your head, kid. You’re still just a rookie,” she barked, turning sharply on her heel and leaving the office, door slamming behind her.

Mako sat, staring at the vacant entranceway for some time. His heart tentatively swelled upon his realization that the chief had indeed given him a compliment (whether she had intended it or not), and he smiled widely. And that wide smile continued, helping him forget everything else except his work for long into the night.


End file.
